Terminals, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, are electronic devices that are commonly used in people's daily life. Conventionally, to enable a terminal to detect pressure, a specialized pressure sensing module is provided in the terminal device to detect touch pressure applied on the pressure sensing module. Typically, the pressure sensing module may be a resistor-type sensor or a capacitor-type sensor. However, such specialized pressure sensing module adds extra volume and weight to the terminal and thus prevents the terminal from being made smaller, lighter, or cheaper.